Sharing the Loneliness
by Pharasight
Summary: The family avenger and the family dissapointment. After a painful incident, Hinata becomes even more out of place than she has felt before. Suddenly Sasuke comes into the picture, and it seems that he is the only one who can share the pain of loneliness.
1. The Incident

>>**Sharing the Loneliness**

-The Incident-

**Disclaimers:**

_I do not own Naruto._

_I find the SasuxHina pairing very believable since they are both like anti-social and have family problems...yeah... Many more reasons follow. __I also dislike the use of japanese phrases here and there, such as "Hai," or "Nani?", it just makes me sound like those japanese wannabes. __So, I only used the adresses such as "-san" or "-kun", those I find are alright. They are in the anime subs so why not?

* * *

_

_-Flashback-_

Standing outside the Ramen shop was Hinata Hyuuga with a small box in her hands tied together with a simple yet satisfying piece of silk white ribbon. Written on the box in bold silver print was the words "To Naruto". This was the day that the young girl of 12 had prepared for. The day that she would gather up her courage and finally tell Naruto about how she truly feels of him. She grasped the box tightly and began to pace in front of the shop.

"Young Miss!" A voice called from within the shop quickly obtaining the attention of the Hyuuga heiress.

"Yes!" Hinata quickly said awakenning from her daydream. It was the old man who owned Ichikiru, chuckling at her nervousness.

"Would you like something? Come inside!" He annouced to her again smiling a friendly smile.

"No thanks," Hinata replied, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Who, is it someone special?" This time, Ayame; the old man's helper replied. Hinata blushed, and turned away leaving Ayame and the old man grinning.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived walking beside Sakura, and with Sasuke getting dragged behind. HInata began to tremble nervously, and sweat beneath her thick sweather. She grasped the box even tighter, and as a matter of fact if it was made of paper then it would would surely have been broken. She stepped out onto the street in front of Naruto, and realeased part of the grip on the small box.

"Nar..uto..-kun.." She stuttered, biting a bit of her bottom lip, and prepared to offer the box. Inside was a letter that she forced herself the whole last night to write, along with some sweet dumplings showing her affection towards him. Unfortunately for her, Naruto barely noticed her for he was trying desperately to start a conversation with the pink haired Sakura who did not at all like the blonde haired boy. Everyone in Konoha knew this as a fact.

"Oh, hi Hinata didn't see you there." Was all he said to her as he made his way into the shop. Sasuke shot a glance at her to acknowledge her existence but that was that. From outside the shop, Hinata thoguth about leaving and trying again the next day but insisted to listen on their conversation.

"Naruto, can't you just leave me alone for a bit?" Sakura answered the persistent blonde.

"Okay, fine fine. But only after you agree to go on a date with me." He grinned and leaned towards Sakura waiting for her answer. Quick enough, he got a reply resulting in a blow on the head. "Oww..what did you do that for?" He protested, as he rubbed her sore head.

"Look, no matter how many times you ask, you will just get a no," Sakura sighed and began to eat her ramen, "Why don't you just ask someone else like Hinata?"

"No! I don't want Hinata! I don't even like her! I want you Sakura!" Naruto shouted alerting even the people strolling outside of the shop.

Sasuke knew that something was already going wrong, and due to curiosity he attempted to look outside in between the drapes to see Hinata's reaction. But, Hinata was already long gone, and the only thing in her place was the small box she had brought with her, still tightly tied with the ribbon.

_-End Flashback-

* * *

_

_**Notes: **Yeah, not much of Sasuke in this chapter but in the next chapter, it will be on Sasuke's POV instead of Hinata's. Trying my best to make him non-OOC, so far all the Sasux? fanfics I've read had him OOC. But then again, thats only the ones that I've read before...heh.._


	2. Can't Get you to Leave my Mind

**Sharing the Loneliness**

Can't Get You to Leave My Mind

**Disclaimers:**

_I do not own Naruto. OO_

**Edit**: Fine, it's still not about Sasuke...the next chapter is DEFINATELY going to be his POV...

* * *

"Why? Why me?" Hinata mumbled to herself, her head sunk deep into her pillow realeasing the tears she had held back all the way from Ichiraku's. "Why was I the one who had to fall in love with someone who didn't love me back?" She continued to sob until her eyes became dry and could not anymore, but still she could not get him out of her mind. On her night table she saw a small container of ointment, the same kind that she had given Naruto during the Chuunin exam. With one sweep of her hand she knocked it over onto the ground. A few moments later she heard someone knocking on her door, but she didn't reply. She didn't want anyone to see her in her state, especially not her father. 

"Hinata-sama?" A voice called from outside the door. "I know you are in there, what was the noise?" It was Neji, her cousin. Hinata had developed a stable friendship with him after the Chuunin exam, but still she felt uneasy about his presence at her door.

"Neji-n-nii-san, i-it's n-nothing." She managed to say despite her previous crying.

"I know there is something wrong," Neji acknowledged, "I can tell by your voice."

"I said it's nothing!" Hinata practicly shouted to him, causing her throat to go sore. "Please, just go!"

"As you wish,"Neji sighed it was unusual for him to be so obedient to her, but seeing her in this state, he couldn't refuse. "but I might have to inform Hiashi-sama about this." Hearing these words, Hinata instantly swung open the door and shouted to her cousin.

"No! You can't!"

"What is it all about?"

"Just don't tell father! He already sees me as an unworthy daughter, and if he heard about me acting like this-"

"Then why?" Neji interupted, "Hinata-sama, did someone do this to you?" Hinata switched her gaze from her cousin to the floor.

"Neji-niisan..."She mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I..." With that, Hinata flung her arms around her cousin, crying onto his chest. "I-I'm just a failure, aren't I?" Shocked by her actions, Neji just stood there confused, but became to stroke her back attempting to comfort her. (No, this is not a HinaxNeji fic.)

"To some people you might be," He said to her honnestly, he wasn't the type to lie. "but to others, they might think you aren't." Hinata wiped off her tears, and let go of her cousin.

"Neji-niisan.." She stuttered, "thank you."

"It's not a problem Hinata-sama," He replied with a slight smile, "although what really matters is what you think of yourself."

* * *

The next day, Hinata could still not forget Naruto. Neji had helped her a little, but Naruto was still a problem that seemed to have not solution. During training, she tried to push herself to be better, hoping that her mind could just take its focus off Naruto. This concerned Shino and Kiba as well, seeing their teamate not act her usual self, and forcing herself to her limits. Kurenai was also concerned deeply. 

After the day's training, Hinata decided to head back to the Hyuuga residence, declining the meal Kurenai promised to treat the team after training. she did not want to see anyone, especially Naruto. Passing by Ichiraku's, she tried her best to avoid it and that Naruto would not see her. And he didn't, he would never notice her. Hinata began to pick up the pace of her movements, and soon was running, again holding back many tears. Finally she came to a few steps away from the residence, and began to slow down.

"Hinata." A voice called from behind her which caught her attention very fast. She spun around and saw Sasuke behind her, relieved it wasn't naruto.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked confused, she did not know sasuke very well, what did he want with her?

"You left this behind yesterday." He said to her plainly, and handed her the box casually. With that, he began to walk away leaving Hinata with the box still tied tightly.

"S-Sasuke-san," Hinata called to him, and he turned his head to look back. "D-Did Naruto see this?"

"No." Sasuke replied monotonely.

"Thank you." She smiled. Hinata didn't expect a reply, but he gave her a "hn" and left.

* * *

_**Notes:** Yes, I'm trying desperately to make Sasuke un-OOC, so their relationship is going to go through slowly at first...  
Thank you for the reviews!_


	3. The Docks

**Sharing the Loneliness**

The Docks

**Disclaimers:**

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his apartment shortly after seeing Hinata, and began to rummage through his pocket for his keys. He finally found them, and unlocked his door, seeing a pile of mail on the ground. Bills, packages, letters, and useless ads were spread all over the ground, annoying him very much as he picked them up and threw them on his small dining table.

"Heh," He sarcasticly laughed to himself ans he picked up a letter from Ino, definately some love letter, for it was covered in heart-shaped stickers- the exact ones he saw on sale at the book shop. Picking up the other fan mail, he threw them in the recycling bin along with the ads, and went to his fridge. All there was left was a package of rice left over from the day before, and some vegetables Kakashi had given him. He sighed, took out the package of rice and returned with it to the table where he continued to sift through the pile of mail. Bills, lots of bills, bills that needed to be paid. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke did not have an Iruka-sensai to pay for all his everyday needs and had to rely on his own money that he had collected from missions. After finishing his supper, well his excuse for a supper, he went to his room and began to lie on his bed staring up at the ceiling fan. Soon, he began to doze off watching it go round, and round.

-Flashback-

Blah Blah Blah...sorry, I forget what happenned during the time Itachi killed the Uchiha clan...yes..I need to re-watch it, but I'll be sure to put it in here instead of this piece of text saying that I forgot what happenned blah blah

-End Flashback-

Just as Itachi echoed the words 'foolish little brother', Sasuke awoke out of breathe, and immediately sat up examining his surroundings._ It was just a dream_, he repeated constantly to himself, _I'm still in my room nothing happenned, nothing changed _he assured and slowly brought himself off his bed and into the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, and due to the darkness and his tired state he saw Itachi in the reflection, smirking back.

"No!" He shouted, and quickly took out a kunai. Without a second thought Sasuke slashed at the image with all his strength causing the mirror to shatter into many pieces. "Why? Itachi, why?" He mumbled to himself, and shakingly put back the kunai into his pouch. _I'm going crazy, I need to get a hold of myself, _turning the tab, he released a rushing stream of water fall down into the sink, and stuck his face down hoping that the freezing temperature would wake him up. Finally he turned off the water, and soaked his face dry. In the reflection of the shattered glass, he could not longer see Itachi but his own exhausted face

"I need to get out for a while," Sasuke told himself and then left the bathroom, above his apartment door was placed the Uchiha's family crest. He stared at it for a moment, then left.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha, Sasuke calmed himself due to the breeze and the lack of people. He wandered for about half an hour then decided to head back to his apartment, but something caught his eye. The lake, it was still and semi-sparkling due to the glow of the moonlight. That was the place that his father had taught him the Katon Housenka no Jutsu for the first time. _I remembered when I perfected that jutsu by practicing all day and night at the docks_, Sasuke smiled and decided to visit there before heading back. But to his surprise, someone else was already there, sitting at the docks.

Hinata.

* * *

_**PhS**: Yay, Sasuke's POV! yes, it's so cliche for him to freak out about Itachi but meh...sorta cliffy chapter ending? Thanks again for the reviews, and I will try my very best to make Sasuke un-OOC!_


	4. Unexpected Meeting

**Sharing the Loneliness**

Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimers:**

_I do not own Naruto._

**PhS:** I'm terribly sorry for the short last crummy chapter, but face it..sasuke's life is so stereotypical and emo...

Oh, and I also need to keep Hinata un-OOC cause of the shyness...that shouldn't be a problem though seeing that others did a good job of that. )

**

* * *

**

Sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees was Hinata staring down at the water below her as if examing every reflection and movement there was of the water. _What was she doing this early in the morning? _Sasuke thought, and out of curiosity began to watch her further. Hinata let go of her knees and then let her legs hang over the edge of the dock, swinging them gently just over the surface of the water. (Haha, Hinata's short.P) She then shifted her weight uncomfortably and again stared into the water; this time examining her own reflection. But soon, she saw another figure appear in the reflection of the water and quickly stood up and turned around seeing Sasuke about two feet away from her.

"S-Sasuke-san?" She stuttered confused, "W-What are y-y-ou d-doing here?"

"Hn," He replied, "I could ask you the same thing." Seeing Sasuke's cold approach Hinata was worried that she'll anger him in some way and turned back to the water.

"Nothing r-really," Quietly she answered, "I j-just wanted t-to see the w-water."

"This early in the morning? Hah." He said sarcasticly ignoring the girl's softness, he was used to this seeing Sakura everyday listenning to her little pleads of 'joining me for lunch'. A moment passed in silence, both of them staring into the lake beyond.

"It's my father." Hinata said without stuttering, breaking the silence. She could not bare to keep things to herself, yet she always have. But tonnight she finally decided to give her heart a little room, and rid some of the pain. _Wait, what am I doing? _Hinata suddenly said to herself, _I don't even know him very well, and for it to be the Uchiha Sasuke! I shouldn't be telling him this. Maybe to Kiba or Shino but it's just not right to tell him. _She struggled between her two thoughts, confused at what to do. Seeing her facial expression, Sasuke left the girl in her current state and began to walk off the dock.

"Hn,"

"Wait." He heard her say, and turned his head to observe the girl. She was in the exact same position he saw her before, facing the lake. "I'll tell you what happpenned." To his surprise she didn't stutter any of this and was dead serious.

"Fine." He replied due to his cold nature, not really caring about what she was a bout to say. Probably that her dad didn't let her buy a puppy or something, something like Sakura would cry over. He laughed to himself.

"I heard that my little sister Hanabi was going to be the Hyuuga Heiress instead of me. Yes, she inherits the Hyuuga bloodline better than me and is more talented but I've always tried to get stronger, and better each day. I've tried my best to get him to acknowledge me. Yet he never does." Hinata explained to him, in a monotone voice. Sasuke was shocked, was this the Hinata he knew? As a matter of fact she was in the exact same position as him serveral years back; outrun by a sibling. He turned fully around and decided to continue listenning to this girl. "It seems that my father only pays attention to Hanabi, or Neji-niisan. No matter how hard I try he never likes me the way I am. This is the place he used to take me, when Hanabi isn't around. But now, no one ever comes out here anymore." She sighed and turned to face Sasuke.

"I was also outrun by a sibling once," He smirked, "Uchiha Itachi." Just hearing the name, shocked Hinata.

"Y-your brother?" She started to stutter again, and Sasuke gave her a simple nod, turning away. He didn't want her to know that much, if it was Sakura or any other girl, it would have been worst. He didn't want her to get annoying.

"My father also used to take me out here." With that he left the girl by herself and headed back to his apartment. Hinata stood there and stared at the direction which he had left, still in shock, moments passed and finally took once last glance at the lake.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata smiled, and then went back to the Hyuuga residence herself.

**

* * *

**

_**PhS:** Yay, it seemed that I didn't make Sasuke un-OOC enough..but I' really not sure how he would act. I tried to preserve as much of his coldness as possible though. But due to the atmosphere..._

* * *

**Return to Top**


	5. Mission?

**Sharing the Loneliness**

Mission?

**Pharasight**: So sorry for not updating, was working on a cosplay for a convention (as Mitarashi Anko). Then I also got lazy...and yeah.  
I have made a final conclusion that Sasuke should stay a loner for the rest of his life meaning that it's impossible for him to work completely in character for any pairings. (With girls at least...snicker) If I somehow pull this off, I'll be happy...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:00am and morning training was to take place in half an hour. Hinata had been awake since 3:00 am, and now lacking 3 hours of sleep she dragged herslef out of bed, forcing herslef to her mirror. She looked awful, black rings had appeared around her eyes, and all her facial features seemed to be sagging. Her alarm clock showed that it was already 6:10am, only 20 minutes left. Taking a look at her attire, to her astonishment she was already in her training clothes, that fact was that she had not changed for bed last night. Just then she remembered what had happenned last night. She had snuck out of her resident and had took a stroll to the lake, she stayed at the dock for a bit as well, but that was all she could remeber. Not even bothering to change she washed her face, brushed her teeth, and made her way into the courtyard. There, her father and Neji was already up training, seeing that she had some time left, she went a prepared some tea for them as usual.

"Hinata," Her father called to her, causing her to instantly look up shocked.

"Y-yes!" She replied, stuttering once again.

"Try to mess up on your mission today." Hiashi told her sternly yet quietly in his normal un-fatherly voice.

"Yes, I-I won't."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Shino were already at the door of the Hyuuga compound, Akamaru seemed happy to see Hinata and instantly jumped into her arms in her sight.

"I see that Akamaru has grown, " HInata smiled lefting up the dog with both her hands.

"Really?" Kiba answered starring at his companion. "Nope, I don't see the change, do you Shino?" Shino who was not even paying attention to their conversation turned around.

"Ah," He simply replied and walked off into the direction of the training grounds. Kiba shrugged, and followed with Hinata and Akamaru.

"K-Kiba..you know whats the mission going be be yet?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nope, I guess we'd find out when we see Kurenai-sensai." He replied, "I think we'd better hurry and catch up with Shino." Hinata nodded and quickenned her pace after Kiba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were at the training grounds, they saw Kurenai and Shino waiting for them. To their surprise, Naruto, Sasuke, and Saskura were there too.

"Glad that you came on time, Hinata, Kiba." Kurenai greeted them hinting the absence of Kakashi. A moment later, Kakashi had appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Sorry I was late guys, there was this old lady and.." He quickly made up an excuse.

"Anyways, let me do the honors of explaining the mission," Kurenai cut him off and then turned to the genin. "As you have probably already noticed, team Kakashi and Team Kurenai is going to work together. Your top priority is to clear a team of bandits who have been seen camping near the outskirts of Konoha. We believe they they may be a threat to the whole of Konoha."

"Hey! Kurenai-sensai! Why do we have to work with them? I mean I can just kill them all myself! I mean, aren't they just regular bandits?" Naruto shouted out of a sudden.

"You see Naruto, we also believe that their leader has some connection to the Akatsuki. This would usually be a B to A-rank mission, with all the Chunin and Jounin busy, we have no choice but to assign it to you gennins." Kakashi told Naruto then put his hand on the blonde's head to quiet him up.

"Due to the absence of Team Asuma you have to work twice as hard to finish this mission," Kurenai added, "You will work in teams of two, and will be sent to complete different tasks according to your abilities. Kakashi!" Kakashi nodded and then unfoldeded a sheet of paper.

"Naruto, and Kiba" He read out, "You two will have the job of clearing all the traps set near the area. Due to Kiba's sense of smell and your Kage Bunshins(shadow clones), I suppose you guys would have no problem?"

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Kiba then went off to their task.

"Next is Sasuke and Shino, since you two are the strongest in your groups. You are to Ambush the bandits once you find the chance to catch them offguard. The other groups will join you laterafter their tasks. Got it?" They both nodded and then left without another word. "And finally, are our two lovely kunoichis." Kakashi smiled.

"Right, right. Get to the point." Sakura said annoyed as usual with Kakashi's comments.

"Very well then," Kakashi replied still smiling, "You two ladies, due to Hinata's Byakugan, and Sakura's great control of Chakra are to secretly gather information about the bandit's connection to the Akatsuki. It may seem easy but it's the most dangerous task, once you're noticed then the mission is done for. Understand?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boring chapter whee...will be updated soon, .


	6. My Hero?

**Sharing the Loneliness**

My Hero?

**_Pharasight_**: Now, I shall reply to your reviews! First off, it was written during the summer...my brain was dead then...yes...and grammar is one of my many enemies. Second, I thought that it would be kind of Ironic to pair Hinata and Sasuke together..life isn't that flowing. (Well for me that is, you all lucky people...) And I that it's be better to pair her up with a Sasuke fangirl instead! (lol)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata followed after Sakura, leaping from tree to tree she had felt terribly uneasy working with her but she did not know why. Sakura was still her cheerful self starting conversations about almost anything, but mostly it was about how she detested Ino, and was happy that she wasn't sent on this mission.  
"I mean she is all over Sasuke! It makes me want to slap that girl so much.." _Sasuke_, that name pierced her mind like a needle that just pierced it's way into a stiff material. _Thats right, I met him yesterday he gave me back a box_. Hinata remembered, and began to fall a little behind Sakura's lead. "So Hinata, " Sakura's voice interupted her thoughts, "How are things with Naruto?" She smiled curiously back at Hinata.

"H-How did you know?" Hinata stuttered surprised. Sakura giggled, then turned her head back to the front.

"Everyone practicly knows silly." Sakura answered in a sing-song voice. "Well, except for Naruto, nothing gets into his head." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"I-I guess not too well."

"Ah, but I really don't see what you see in Naruto,"

"Well, he is...well.." Hinata tried thinking of reasons. She sighed.

"Hmm, Well I think that Sasuke is way better than that Naruto anyday. I mean he has the looks, the skills, the noble background...all you would want for a future husband! He is my Hero!" She squealed in delight, while Hinata stayed silent. Suddennly, a flash of light caught Hinata's eye, and before she could speak out, Sakura's voice was heard. "Watch out!" Sakura leaped forward, while Hinata who had fallen behind, retreated to the light's blow. It was an explosive tag.

"Sakura?" Hinata crawled up to a tree, using it's branches to haul her up. _The bandits didn't only plant traps on Konoha's borders but in the grass village as well. _She winced at the pain of her injured ankle, but continued to move on, in hopes of finding Sakura.

"Well, well.." Hinata heard a voice whisper from behind her, and quickly turned around to face a large bearded man wielding a large primitive axe.

"Looks like we have a little spy from Konoha..." A younger man said licking his lips slighty. Hinata backe dup agains the tree, then gasped as her injured leg hit the tree's trunk.

"W-what do you want?" She asked trembling, bringing out a kunai from behind her back.

"Nothing much, but let us warn you. You won't win...not with that injured leg of yours." They laughed then approached her slowly.

"B-back off..." She told them, and pressed her back firmly to the tree. It was useless and continued to approach her.

"Oh, she's cute when she's trembling isn't she brother?" The man who was licking his lips earlier commented with a smirk.

"Indeed she is, but lets see what she can do first, might be fun." The axe-bearing man said with interest. Hinata dropped the kunai frightenned, staring back at the two men.

"I don't think she's doing anything. So, lets just end this." Said the younger brother, who swung his sword at the small girl.

Slowly Hinata brought herself to complete some hand signs. "Byakugan!" She shouted, causing the man to stop in his tracks. "Please tell me, are you the bandits who have been causing a disturbance in Konoha?" She asked, taking a fighting stance.

"A Hyuuga." The older man snarled, preparing his axe for combat.

"The heiress too." His brother added, putting his sword to the side.

"Actually, the ex-heiress," He corrected in a mocking way, putting emphasis on "ex". Startled by his comment, Hinata realeased her Byakugan. _Thats right. I'm not the Hyuuga heiress anymore. Hanabi took my place. Because I'm a failure. Because I put down the Hyuuga family. I can't even defeat these two bandits. _With her off-guard, both bandits approached her with weapons outstretched.

"Looks like we got quit the catch. Our leader will be extremely happy!" The younger brother boasted. Snapping back to reality, it was too late she was already knocked onto the ground. Hinata tried to stand up, but the pain from her leg was just not letting her do so. She had no choice but to once again press her back against the tree.

"Yes, he will figure out the secret of the byakugan, and perhaps a new wife." The other man laughed, taking out a piece of rope. "Knock her out for me will you?"

"With pleasure." He snickered, as Hinats's eyes widened with fear. Just in a moment, a figure in black rushed past the bandit, knocking the sword out if his hand, and pushing him to the ground. "What the hell!" He cursed, and looked around for the one responsible. Hinata just sat there, frightenned to move, or to speak. Finally the figure revealed himself from behind a tree, a demon wind shuriken prepared behinf his back

"S-sasuke?" Hinata asked in astonishment.

"Why you!" The older man dashed towards him, and slashed his axe with full force -spliting the tree in half. Sasuke ducked to dodge the attack then took a blow into his stomache sending him into the air, followed by a strike with his shuriken which sliced off his arm perfectly in one blow.

"Brother!" His partner shouted as he stood up and rushed to his bleeding brother, and hauled him over his shoulder. "Our leader will hear of this!" He warned, then dissapeared with the injured. Hinata was still silent, un-clear of what had happenned.

"Hinata." Sasuke's monotone voice called, as he wiped off the blood from his weapon.

"Y-yes." She stuttered back, and looked away hanging her head low. _I'm always like this, I can't do anything right. This time, someone came but next time, I'll sure be dead.  
_  
"I heard the whole thing." He sighed. "You need to get a hold of yourself. Even if you have your own troubles, you can't let that distract you in battle."

"I-I.." she tried explaining, but she just couldn't, and looked away once again. Sasuke smirked, and packed up his shuriken.

"Just let it go. There is no point in suffering about this." He told her, and placed a hand on her arm asking her to get up.

"But.." She felt his warm hand settle her cold, trembling arm and looked in his eyes. "I-I.." She repeated, quickly dropped the gaze, and returned her eyes to the ground.

"Stay strong."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pharasight :** Sorry, I said that I'd update soon, but I didn't because well...it's the beginning of school so I had less time to work on this chapter. But, I finished it. Hmm, what hapenned to Shino/Saskura you ask, will be explained in the next chapter. Oh, the next chapter will be 'attempted' in Sasuke's POV. I dunno about you guys but I don't do a good job on Sasuke's thoughts. They are so emo...and the only known part is the "I want to slaughter my brother into many pieces" part. Then the next, next chapter is a reflection, and it won't interfere with the main plot, just HinaxSasu fluf and you could decide not to read it. So yeah..I'll end up making these people OOC but I'll just borrow this phrase from a friend. "People Change..."


End file.
